What I Wish You Knew
by klsyprssy24
Summary: Gordo and Lizzie are getting married, but something is seriously wrong with Lizzie, and she may be at the hospital instead of the church on her wedding day! R/R! G/L!


WHAT I WISH YOU KNEW  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters that I mention in this fan fiction. They all belong to Disney, so please don't sue!  
  
Chapter One The Best Night Of My Life  
  
I have no reason to ever be unhappy again. How can I? My life is as close to perfect as you can get without being perfect. I have a group of best friends who are true blue until the end and tonight is my high school graduation. Isn't it funny how the best four years of your life go by so quick. It seems like just yesterday that me, Gordo, and Miranda were walking into our first day of Hillridge High School and scared to death. That was before Claire, Kate, Danny, and Ethan became part of our group.  
  
I know what your thinking: Claire, Danny, Kate and Ethan? I know! It still surprises me sometimes. I don't even know how it happened. One minute we are hating each other and the next we're true blues. But no matter how close we get to them, Gordo and Miranda will mean more to me then anyone ever will. They are always there, they were always there, and they will always be there.  
  
Now, back to the most important day of my life. Today I am graduating from high school. Next step: complete independence. There was a knock at my door. "Come in!" I shout as I lay in bed in my sweats, watching the television.  
  
"Lizzie, you should start getting ready, we have to leave in about an hour and a half," Jo said as she walked into the room.  
  
"Thanks mom," I said, turning the television off. I got up and went to my closet. I heard footsteps and then the door shut. My mom had left. I turned back to the huge palette of clothes in front of me. What to wear? I decided on a knee length blue skirt and matching blue tank top. I slipped it on and then slipped on my favorite pair of black sandals. I blow dried my hair because it was still wet from my shower about an hour ago. I curled my hair and put in some sparkly rhinestone bobby pins.  
  
I put on a little eye-shadow and lip-gloss and did one last mirror check before going downstairs. "I'm ready to go, mom," I said as I came into the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, just let me grab my camera," my mom said as she ran out of the room.  
  
"You look very nice Lizzie," my dad said as he folded the newspaper and put down his cup of coffee.  
  
"Thanks, Dad," I said, giving a nervous smile. I had butterflies in my stomach at the thought of graduation that I hadn't noticed before.  
  
"Dad, this thing is choking me!" Matt exclaimed as he frantically pulled at his necktie.  
  
"Come here, son, let me loosen it a little," Dad said as Matt walked over. He loosened the knot a little just as Mom walked back into the room.  
  
"Everybody ready?" Mom asked as she grabbed her car keys from the counter next to the stove.  
  
"I think so," I said as I started walking to the door. We all went outside and piled into the mini-van.  
  
"Here Lizzie, you can sit in the front," my dad said as he opened the door for me.  
  
"Thank you, kind sir," I said giggling as I stepped into the car. And we were off. I felt the butterflies acting up in my stomach. About ten minutes later, when we pulled into the school parking lot, I saw Gordo getting out of his car. Suddenly, the number of butterflies in my stomach increased. Why was he having that effect on me so much lately?  
  
I decided not to think much about it. "Okay mom, I'm going to go with Gordo. Don't forget that the seniors are having a party afterwards, so I am going to get a ride home with Gordo."  
  
"Okay, but remember, curfew is 1:00. You know what, you have no school tomorrow and this is your graduation, come home whenever you want!" she said through tears.  
  
"Thanks mom," I said, giving her a hug, "but save the tears for the ceremony." With one last peck on the cheek I ran over to Gordo, who had stopped by the front doors to wait for me. "Hey Gordo, can I hitch a ride home with you? I got no curfew tonight!" I asked.  
  
"Sure, Lizzie. I can stay out as late as I want too. I can't believe we are finally graduating! In less than two hours!" Gordo exclaimed as he opened the door and held it for me.  
  
"I know. Three months of glorious summer break until college. This summer is going to be the best. Just the three amigos all night and day. It is so cool that our parents agreed to our plan: one week sleeping over at my house, then one week at yours, then one week at Miranda's, then back to mine, then yours, then Miranda's, then."  
  
"Lizzie. I get the picture!" Gordo said, laughing. By that time we had reached the door where the senior class was supposed to meet for a little prepping. We went in and immediately spotted Miranda with her red hair in the back row. She waved us over and we took the two seats next to each other, me in the middle. ". and your graduation robes and hats will be handed out depending on size so when I call your name, come pick up your stuff. After that we will be doing a really quick run-through of the ceremony and then it will finally be time to graduate!" Mr. Dig, the graduation coordinator exclaimed. There were cheers from around the classroom.  
  
"Claire! And when you get your robe slip it on and go into the gym for a rehearsal," Mr. Dig said as Claire went up to get her robes. She slipped it on and walked out the door. She gave a friendly wave and smile to us as she walked out of the room.  
  
"Danny!" Danny walked up and got his robe, proceeding to put it on and follow Claire.  
  
"David!" Gordo got up and as he did his arm brushed against mine. It sent an electric jolt through my whole body. What was happening to me? Was I falling for Gordo? No, that couldn't be it. But then why do I keep having these thoughts?  
  
"Lizzie, go on, he called your name like five times," Miranda said as she nudged me.  
  
"What? Oh, it's my turn," I went up and got my robe, slipping it over my head. I grabbed my hat.  
  
"Thank you for joining us back hear on earth, Ms. McGuire," Mr. Dig laughed. I laughed too and went to the gym where Danny, Claire, Kate, Ethan, and Gordo were gathered. Ahh, Gordo. Wait! What am I thinking? Could I really be falling for my best friend? Gordo is sweet, funny, smart, and he's always there for me. I saw Gordo's face light up when he saw me. I sat down next to him.  
  
"Hey Lizzie. You ready for graduation?" Gordo asked as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
"I'm so nervous," I admitted. I hadn't really thought about it before but now I was scared out of my mind.  
  
Gordo grabbed my hands in his and told me that there was nothing to be worried about. It felt like fireworks were going off in my body. Could this be love? How can he go from best friend to love of my life in less that fifteen minutes? The more I thought about it though, the more I liked the idea. Could he feel the fireworks too?  
  
Gordo's P.O.V  
  
How could she miss those sparks going off between us? They were like fireworks lighting her up. Did she not catch any of the signs I had been giving here for the LAST FOUR YEARS. Oh well. I loved her more than anything, and tonight I was going to tell her. I can't live without her, that's for sure. I couldn't wait to give her her graduation present. The only person I told about my crush, no, love, was Miranda, and she has totally supported me and I am really grateful. I just wish Lizzie could know. Well, she would know tonight.  
  
Lizzie's P.O.V  
  
I saw Miranda walk in and Mr. Dig came in shortly after. The next hour was a blur to me. I hardly paid attention to anyone but Gordo. For some reason, Miranda kept chuckling and shaking her head whenever she looked at me and Gordo. What was that about? Oh, well, I would ask her later.  
  
"Okay people, you ready for the real thing? And don't forget about the party afterwards, just for you guys, no supervision!" Mr. Dig said and the small crowd cheered. Believe it or not, there were only about 60 people in our graduating class. I liked it better that way though.  
  
As we stood up and started to walk towards the auditorium, we lined up in our order. Thankfully I was next to Gordo, and I guess he could sense how nervous I was because he put his hand on my shoulder to try to reassure me. What was that look in his eyes? Could it be what I thought, and hoped, it was. Can't figure it out now, the principal started talking, which was our cue to come out.  
  
We filed onto the stage as our parents clapped. Then we each went up and received our diplomas, speeches were made, parents cried, but for some reason it was all a big blur to me. It didn't seem like I even knew what was happening or what I was doing. I just went through all the motions like some sort of robot. And my thoughts were always centered on Gordo.  
  
When the ceremony was over, we saw our parents. There were food and drinks and all the parents mingled for about an hour or two. Finally, it was time for the real fun to begin. "Hey mom, the school is letting all the seniors stay overnight at the school, so can I stay?" I asked my mom. Mr. Dig had told us after the rehearsal ceremony that the teachers and administration were letting us all stay over in the school.  
  
"Sure sweetie, this is your big night, and you can do anything you want!" mom exclaimed.  
  
"But it has to be legal!" My dad added, seeing the mischievous glint in my eye. I laughed. So my parents drove me, Gordo, Miranda, Danny, Kate, Ethan, and Claire home and we all got our stuff. About an hour later we were back at school and our parents had left. We went back to the gym and soon our whole senior class arrived and we were having a full out dance party.  
  
Miranda, me, Kate, and Claire were rocking it up on the stage. For the talent show we had done a dance to "Jenny From The Block", and we were showing to moves again as the crowd clapped and sang along. When the song finally ended we were out of breath. There were a few slow songs, and I danced all of them with Gordo. Oh, why couldn't he like me?  
  
"Okay guys, this is the last song of the night," someone who was playing d.j. told us, "the last song is usually slow, but this is our senior class song, so enjoy."  
  
We all knew the song. It was one of my personal favorites. Gordo and Miranda each slung their arms around my shoulders and I did the same to theirs. Kate, Ethan, Claire, and Danny joined us as we all swayed to the beat, singing the familiar words.  
  
So denied,  
  
So I lied,  
  
Are you the now or never kind?  
  
In a day,  
  
And a day of love,  
  
I'm gonna be gone for good again.  
  
As we sang, I thought of how much the song reminded me of my own life. The group broke apart and started dancing in couples. Miranda and Danny had finally asked each other out after months of liking each other and were dancing happily together. They were laughing about something.  
  
I looked at Gordo, he was watching everybody, too. He held out his hand and I took it. We pressed our bodies together and started to dance.  
  
Are you willing, to be had?  
  
Are you cool with just tonight?  
  
Here's a toast to those who hear me all too well.  
  
Here's to the nights we felt alive,  
  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry,  
  
Here's to goodbye,  
  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon.  
  
We all sang the words, I could feel Gordo's breath on my neck as I leaned my head on his shoulder. We had fallen into a slow, soft, rhythmic motion. We swayed to the beat as the song played on. Kate and Ethan were dancing together, they were dating, going on a year now. Claire was dancing with a boy named Andy from our class.  
  
Put your name,  
  
On the line,  
  
Along with place and time.  
  
Wanna stay,  
  
Not to go,  
  
I wanna ditch the logical.  
  
Here's a toast to those who hear me all too well.  
  
We had broken out of couples and now the group was standing in a cluster, right by the stage. The music was blaring in our ears. I looked around at these people, my friends, my eyes traveled and stopped on Gordo. How perfect he was. I realized just how lucky I was, having so many great things in my life.  
  
Here's to the nights we felt alive,  
  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry,  
  
Here's to goodbye,  
  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon.  
  
All my time is froze in motion,  
  
Can't I stay an hour or two or more,  
  
Don't let me let you go,  
  
Here's a toast to those who hear me all too well.  
  
All of a sudden I was next to Gordo, looking into his eyes, staring into his soul. And he was looking back, and suddenly I saw something there, something I didn't before, a mirror image of what I was feeling. I moved to face him and felt those sparks, and for some reason I knew he felt them too.  
  
It was something unspoken, but we both knew the other wanted to. I didn't know what would happen, what good or bad it would bring in the future. All I knew was that what matters is here and now, and I can be happy with that. Then our lips touched, and it was like a firework show in every part of my body. I deepened the kiss then pulled back and smiled. He smiled too and I leaned back in for more.  
  
Here's to the nights we felt alive,  
  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry,  
  
Here's to goodbye,  
  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon.  
  
What do you think? Please review! I won't post more until I get at least five reviews! Be honest! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: Jenny from the Block belongs to Jennifer Lopez Here's to the night belongs to Eve 6 


End file.
